Jordan (Gmod)
Jordan, also known as Venturian, was an adventurer and explorer who went on various adventures with Bethany, Cierra, and Isaac. Jordan was usually the brave leader of the group, taking charge when it came to tough decisions.Gmod HORROR SPOOKY SEWER Map! - Part 1 Biography Childhood His family was poor when he was a child, forcing him and his siblings to play with cinder blocks.Gmod SCARY Slenderman Mod! Trapped in the Town of Angels One day, Jordan and Isaac were hiding in an apartment office in the Town of Angels. Weeping Angels were outside stalking them, and when Isaac accidentally alerted them, they chased him inside. Jordan shot an explosive barrel with his pistol and blew Isaac up, mistaking him for an Angel. Isaac came Back from the Dead and was trapped in the office by several Angels. Jordan went outside and tried to distract an Angel by shooting her, but Isaac was still killed by them. Jordan drew a SPAS-12 and went into another apartment, where he found a "really disturbing picture of Elvis." Jordan tried to go up the stairs, although he was killed by a trap in the stairs. After reviving himself, Jordan found himself in another building with a radio. He turned it on and listened to his "killing Angels" music and jumped into an attic. Isaac told him he was trapped in the town's underground sewers, so Jordan went to rescue him. Jordan accidentally killed Isaac with a grenade. He ran into the sewers of the Town of Angels, where he was accidentally locked in a water-filled cage. After Isaac freed him, they both ran away, but when Jordan stopped to fire at the Angels, he was shot in the back of the head by Isaac. They both went back to the apartment office and tried to run down the Angels in Scout Cars, but to no avail. Jordan hid inside the office's bathroom, although he was shot and killed by a model swapped Sally, that looked like a weeping angel Jordan revived himself outside of a bomb shelter and was trapped by a Weeping Angel. He planted several S.L.A.M. explosives and tried to blow the Angel up, only to kill himself instead. Jordan came Back from the Dead in the sewers and began to run to the surface, screaming at the Angels that they'd never get him.Gmod WEEPING ANGELS Doctor Who Mod Sewer problems Jordan and Isaac were somehow transported to a sewer, where they each were equipped with their own handguns. Armed with a Magnum, Jordan led the advance into the sewers, being the first to break through the concrete and fall deep into the depths of the underground tunnels. He landed on top of a wooden crate, breaking it open as he fell on it. Isaac went in after him, jumping on top of another of the boxes. The two went into the next room, where Jordan led the way as he crouched onto his knees and crawled under a grating. Isaac followed behind closely. The two climbed up a ladder and found a locked door. Jordan searched the surrounding area and, using a crowbar, broke open a crate and found two things: a headcrab and a key. Jordan killed the headcrab as he took the key, unlocking the door. Both he and Isaac entered the room and found a staircase. A ventilation shaft sat on it, while a tunnel was at the bottom of the stairs. Jordan told Isaac it was his choice. Isaac chose the vent and, fearfully, went down it backwards. Jordan told him that he was only making it worse on himself, yet Isaac still went with his back facing the grate at the end of the shaft. After they shot out the vent, the two crawled out of the vent and into another room, where they turned on a generator. A headcrab zombie attacked Jordan, although it was killed by Isaac. The two continued on until they came across a boarded doorway and a dark tunnel...with two glowing "eyes" at the end of it. Jordan quickly broke open the doorway and searched it, finding another vent. Jordan went down the other dark hallway, where he found a skull hanging on a spike. That meant that it was Isaac's turn to go down the shaft. Isaac led the way backwards again, this time being rushed by a "nasty-looking creature." The two went down the vent and eventually dropped into a narrow hallway, where they were met with the corpse of a girl, lying in a pool of blood. The two rested themselves after being convinced that she wasn't a zombie before continuing on.Gmod HORROR SPOOKY SEWER Map! - Part 1 Mysterious boat While he and his brother were fishing, they stumbled upon an abandoned ship. TBA Adventure to Rapture Journey to a Vault Skyrim vacation Personality and attributes Jordan is brave, adventurous, and kind. He often tries to befriend strangers, becoming enraged when his brother murders said stranger in front of him. He often playfully attempts to kill his brother with objects using his gravity gun. This is likely because killing him doesn't matter, as coming back from the dead seems to run in the family. He is very skilled with firearms, as well as explosives and swords. Appearances * Gmod WEEPING ANGELS Doctor Who Mod (First appearance) * Gmod HORROR SPOOKY SEWER Map! - Part 1 * Gmod FALLOUT 3 Mod! * Gmod SCARY HOUSE Horror Map! * Gmod SCARY OCEAN Horror Map! (Garry's Mod) * YouTube Gmod HORROR Death of the Dream! Part 1 (Garry's Mod) * Gmod HORROR Death of the Dream! Part 2 (Garry's Mod) * Gmod Horror Map : SCARY PRISON Multiplayer! (Garry's Mod) * Gmod Horror Map : SCARY PRISON Multiplayer Part 2! (Garry's Mod) * Gmod SCP Containment Breach Creature Mod! (Garry's Mod) * Gmod SCARY Zombie Horror Map! (Garry's Mod) References Category:Characters Category:Gmod characters Category:Garry's Mod characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Cleanup